syndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
Propaganda (in-game)
Hidden graffiti tags can be found on various walls throughout the world. You can reveal them by engaging DART Overlay and adding them to the Infobank. Resistance tags contain anti-Syndicate propaganda aimed at stirring discontent. Syndicate tags subliminally promote the companies' corporate agendas. TWB Resistance Graffiti * Surveillance - A New Era ...of Surveillance * Oppression - A New Era ...of Oppression * Control - Cares for You Controls You * Prey - Cares for You Preys on You * Data Vessel - Innovation Working for You Organic Data Vessel, Know Your Place * Destroy - Innovation Working for You Innovating to Destroy You * We Own - We Know You We Own You * Know Everything - We Know You We Know Everything About You * Fatal Thinking - Future Thinking Fatal Thinking * History - Future Thinking ...ignoring History * Mind - DART6 - Access the World ...and Lose Your Mind * Soul - DART6 - Access the World ...and Sell Your Soul * Exploit - Building a Better World ...for them to Exploit * Corpse - Building a Better World ...on Your Corpse * For Freedom - Together, for Change Resist Together, For Freedom * For Profit - Together, for Change Together, For Profit * No Tomorrow - The Chip of Tomorrow, Today The Chip of No Tomorrow * Fight Today - The Chip of Tomorrow, Today For Victory Tomorrow, Fight Today * Hack - Help Us Help You Help Us Hack You * Help - Help Us Help You Help the Resistance Save You * Future - Working for Your Future Working Against a Future * Corporate Power - Working for Your Future Working for Corporate Power EuroCorp * Belong - Belong to EuroCorp * Remember - We Will Remember for You * Good Consumer - Be a Good Consumer * Report - Report Suspicious Behavior * Stay Calm - Stay Calm, Stay Connected * Upgrade Now - Upgrade Now. Avoid Termination * Love - Love Who We Tell You * Trust - Trust the Agents * No Doubt - No Not Doubt. Do Not Fear * Need - You Need EuroCorp * Desire - Desire What We Give You * Orders - Follow Orders * We Know - We Know Where You Are * Correction - Report to Agent Correction Center * Miles Kilo - You Are EuroCorp, Miles Kilo. Aspari * Sparrow / Hawk - You are the Sparrow. We are the Hawk. * Work Harder - A person who says it cannot be done needs to work harder. * Failing to Plan - Failing to plan is planning to get fired. * No Life - There is no life without us. * Clear Conscience - A clear conscience never fears an agent. * Sticks Out - The stake that sticks out gets hammered down. * Mistake - If you fail to correct a mistake, we will correct you. * Upgrade Today - Upgrade today, for you don't know what tomorrow brings. * Money Speaks - Money speaks more than the mouth. * Mirror - The Chip is the mirror of your soul. Cayman Global * Obey * Improve * Strength * Domination * Victory * Depend * Superior * Power * Profit * Conform Book of Cataclysm, Church of the New Epoch * Verse 9:11 - To take a life is Sin. To take millions is religion. * Verse 27:8 - A hundred elephants can wreck the outer walls of a fortress. One diseased rat can kill all those inside. * Verse 9:45 - Serenity will let you speak to your Enemy. Overwhelming firepower will let you take his home. Category:Infobank Category:Collectibles